Percy Jackson: The Devil's Object
by Son of Ragnarok
Summary: Percy Jackson, was sent to Tartarus for a crime he didn't commit. He lost his mind and went senile, and managed to get out of Tartarus somehow, running away from each god and person he meets, thinking of only a few things on his mind ... Help, And Revenge ... Perstia and Thalico! (No flames, just be nice and leave a comment or 2, maybe PM me or something)
1. Chapter 1: Perseus

**Hello everyone, It is nice to see you all again, and this is something I wanted to make since day one ... ever since ... some retards told me to make a Percy Jackson fiction were he is betrayed which I think is kinda not retarded anymore ... something ... that makes Percy evil, instead of anger and love ... so here is it ... Percy Jackson, the Devil's Love. Yes ... basic, Percy is hurt and betrayed, but instead of him leaving, I am going to make this interesting ... if I can, most of you are really into Percy Jackson, so I made another one, but in my way of how Percy should go. So, let me go, so I can dance with my love, in her red dress, in the pale moonlight, were all of the other men in their white suits and masks, dancing with their white dressed loves, dancing around the fire of romance and sadness ... (Dances, in the moonlight ...) My narrative only this time ... "What was that dear?" Nothing ...**

* * *

><p><em>"Ah ... don't you see it? Don't you see all of them, waiting to murder me with their monsterus cheeks, so rosy with blood near them ... Yes, this is my most fantastic moment in my life ..." said a young son of Poseidon. His eyes, not only with a desire of sadness and happiness, happy that his new dreams are going to be fulfilled, but sad that part of his other dream will never be fulfilled ... or so he thought. He was going to love this, since he decided to give up that faithful day.<em>

**_Flash-Back ..._**

**_Sitting on his chair, was Percy Jackson, facing the god of gods. He was accused, of murdering Grover, Nico, and Thalia, his closest friends in the world. Now, your wondering, why would Percy murder his best friend, and cousins? Cause it just wasn't Percy! Not many people believed him when he told them they were all killed after a quest of destroying Kronos's scythe. Not only were they infiltrated, but they weren't strong enough to defeat all the monsters together, Thalia first, Grover second, and finally, Nico the 3rd. They were successful on killing all of the monsters and destroying the scythe. Sure, allot of tears were given at the volcano ... Did I mention they needed to throw it into the volcano? Anyway, their bodies were found at the bottom of the volcano, only accessible by breaking through 8-tons of lead and ash hardened, to unlock a steal door that contained their grave's. How do you find a room not filled with lava? I don't know, I guess it was luck. After news heard, he was banned from the hunters, kicked from camp, and trialed crime without his story. Stupid, right? They lost Thalia, and Nico, their most greatest fighters right next to Percy._**

**_"Percy Jackson, not only are you accused of murder, but you have murdered 2 of are greatest children ... say your final words, before you are sent to hell?" Zeus's voice, booming all over the room, the cheers of demigods screaming all over the throne room._**

**_"Yea ... I do ..."_**

**_"And what would that be Perseus?" questioned Hestia._**

**_"Good luck trying to get me out of hell, when you figure out it wasn't me ..."_**

**_Zeus looked happy at this._**

**_"Hahaha ... that is funny Perseus, but jokes will get you no-where ... Annabeth, push him in the hole." said Zeus, with a happy grin on his face. I turn my head, to see a crying Annabeth._**

**_"Never thought you'd be a prick Percy ... I HATE YOU!" she yelled, pushing my immobilized body down the hole, seeing nothing but tears following me ..._**

**_Flash-Back End ..._**

_Ever since, Percy has never felt the same when he was sent to the Tartarus. He fell and broke his back, until a week or 2 later, it was healed. He was very hungry, tired, and happy that his new life was Tartarus, he knew that monsters were coming for him around Tartarus. He left as fast as he can, but he just gave up ever since he was taken Riptide from him. He was happy to see Kronos, ready to kill him with a new scythe made of mortal steel. He always got a "gift" or a slash mark on his back for the number of times he asked Kronos for one. He was just never the same after he fell and a month._

_He had found a group of monsters today, and new that since Kronos scythe wasn't enough to kill him. He had a theory that he could go to somewhere else if he died here, so he decided to get killed. All of the monsters that were here, all using their weapons, all eating his guts as if he was just some sort of animal they could eat. But when he thought that it was over, he knew wrong, since he was reformed again, on an island, still in Tartarus since the sky was dark with a sun outside._

_"Fuck you Zeus ..." whispered Percy._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed my friggen chapter, I'll put another tomorrow, see ya!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Perseus the Insane

**Here is another new chapter, for you guys, let's do this! ( Takes out red scarf, puts it on, and begins to type like a mad man ...)**

* * *

><p><em>Percy stood on the floor, crying on the floor, his life was to stay immortal and live and die in Tartarus forever, or until he was un-accused. He knew it just wasn't fair, his cousins and best friend sacrificed themselves to save Percy.<em>

_"Why ... Thalia ... Nico ... WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ... WHY! WHY! It just isn't fair!" yelled Percy, sad that he had lost his cousins and friends, not caring one-bit if all the monsters were going to come and eat him ... he just wanted to return home ..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Somewhere, in the fields of Elysium ...<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Their, sitting under an apple tree, were 2 great warriors, who had lost their lives, sacrificing themselves for their cousin, was Nico Di Angelo, and Thalia Grace. They just sat their, crying over Percy, wondering if they were ok. Nico tried to comfort Thalia, even if his ghostly tears were showing. Out of the blue, it seemed as if it was a dream, but Nico and Thalia had started to blink with white, and a moment or 2 later, their skin was appearing, with their bones and blood.<em>

_"Your welcome ..." said a voice behind them. They turned, to see a tall skinny pale man, wearing white and only white. A white fedora, suit, shoes, even a white cane with a drachma on the cane as a symbol. His eyes were entirely blue, seriously, they were just blue, no iris's, just blue eyes as if someone forgot to add black dots in a character, making them an under-taker version of themselves._

_"Who are you?" said Nico, no fear in his voice, since this was his home, and he knew the rules that if you fought in Elysium, you get banned abd pushed into Tartarus._

_"Let's just say, I'm a friend of a friend, of a friend, of Percy Jackson ..."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing Doll-face"_

_Thalia was angry at this dick head, sure, he brought them back to life, but insulting them until death, if they could die._

_"Shut up."_

_"Whatever Doll, anyway, I have resurrected you, for a reason, I want both of you, to follow me to the Tartarus."_

_"Why? What if you just push us in, we don't even know your name!?"_

_"Let's just get a few things straight, alright? One, shut up when I'm speaking, Two, My name ... is Tania, yea, Tania ... oh, and Three, Percy, is ah ... he's a friend-ish, client of mine." she said, her voice sounding more soother. They hesitate, but know what their going to do when they get back from paradise._

_"Alright, follow me, I now a very good way to get to Tartarus from here ..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back in Tartarus ...<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Percy was on an island this time, and what was it this time ... the 18th time he's been killed? He was now on an island this time, and with nothing to do, he looked around. He had found a sword and skeleton, the sword, pitch black, with the hilt having a red-ish type of leather. He saw a scratch on this sword, and grinned. He grabbed it, and decided that even if he liked Death, he was going to need a weapon. He grabbed the sword, and began to think of some names while he was walking.<em>

_"Fury Slicer ... Nah ... Doom Bringer? Nah ... Fate Crusher ... Hmm ... Fate Crusher ..." he liked the name, and began to walk around, until he was so far, he knew that he had no idea where he even came back from, or got Fate Crusher. He continued to walk, and walk, and walk, until he noticed something. He ran towards it, and more, and more, until he noticed it was a house. He was wondering, "Why is their a fucking house in Tartarus?", but he didn't complain, and opened the knob. When he stepped inside, he noticed that their was blood all over the walls, floor, some leaking from the roof, and some corpses all over the home. _

_He looked to see a basement, and a second story, which was odd, since their was 1 story when he looked outside. He went down stairs, and looked around. Monsters, and when I mean monsters, I mean dead ones, but not just any dead ones, they were un-accessible to re-form. One has been in a large box with spikes at the top, everytime he tried to re-form, he just kept turning back into a pile of dust. Their was another, but this one was a human one. He was a living skeleton, but everytime he tried to move or speak, something would always hit him, and make him crumble to dust. The funny part was, everytime he broke into bones, his bones would reform, making his hands go back into their chains._

_"Like my torture room?" said a voice from behind him. He looked behind him, to see Kronos, holding a new scythe, this time, the blade was imperial gold instead of regular steel, or what you would think, but actually, their was one side with Gold, and if you looked bottom at the wood, you could see a shiny flash of silver, which was thought to be the silver._

_"Kronos ... nice to see your room ... wanna spar?" said Percy, a dark tone, wearing a sadistic grin on his face. Kronos seemed a bit worried, but striked at percy, and kept spinning the scythe as if it was some rope. Percy kept dodging, and dodging, until Percy lured Kronos into a trap. He blocked his attack, and the scythe flew past Kronos, landing at percy's feet. He the grabbed it, and grinned like a maniac._

_"Kronos, buddy, remember when I gave you kept giving me gift's when I never asked for them sometimes?"_

_"W-What are you going to do to me Perseus?"_

_"... Don't, you EVER, CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" yelled Percy, using the Gold side, slashing at Kronos, knocking him back to the wall, his hand cuff walls auto-maticly locking his hands. Percy grinned, his hands holding 2 dangerous weapons._

_"Perseus, I swear, if you swing at me, I-I wi-",_

_"Will what? I own you know Kronos ... Hehehehe ... Hehehehehehe ... Hahahaha ... Hahahahahaha ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Percy, using the sword and scythe both at the same time, making massive marks on Kronos, one's that couldn't seem to heal no matter if the effects of the Tartarus were working or not._

_"Percy, Please!"_

_"BEG FOR MERCY!? WHY, KRONOS, THE DAMN GAME HAS ONLY FUCKING BEGUN!", yelled Percy, his laughter's of insanity were scaring Kronos, making the lord of time cry in front of his defeat. He tried to stop time, but It wouldn't work, he was even more scared, and wanted the pain to stop, but knew this was only the beginning of Percy's rage._

_"Agh ... AAGGGHHHHH!", yelled Kronos, getting strucked in the heart with both weapons. He breathed for a moment, and lost conscious completely, and died, losing allot of Ichor from Percy._

_"Bye Bye Kronos ..." said Percy, his whisper making even the corpse shiver._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, guys, I want to point 1 thing out ... Their will be 2 or 3 OC's in this story needed, and a, who wants one in this story? Just leave the info in my PM box, and, I'll see if it's good or not, later! (Grabs knife and runs)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Perseus, the Scared

**Nice to meet you all once again, sorry for never uploading a chapter, so I would like to say ... accept the next 3 chapters as an apology. I am ... So sorry, again. Well, I'm going to make this chapter as long as possible, no matter how many days, Gonna make it as long as possible. Now, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Percy's Pov<em>

I wake up, and see that I'm in a cabin. This cabin, of course, is mine. I look around, but I can't move. I look around, my arms, chained to my bed. I look out the holes of my cabin.

Night. It had to be night. I look near the door. It's chained. I smile, these idiots really have no idea I can still escape from these chains and jump from the windows. I try to bend them ... no luck. I break my smile. I start to try again ... and again ... and again ...

"I see your awake Perce."

I turn to my left, her voice ... her soothing voice, and her harsh words ... I want to break free, but the chains won't let me.

"You can't escape, the gods made those regular steel chains as hard as Imperial Gold."

"SHUT UP! LET ME GO!"

I try to break the chains harder, but my hands start to tire. I stare at her, her yellow hair, showing from the shadows, her gray eyes, easily see-able from the dark. She get's closer, but I push my legs towards her, she grabs one, and I use the other to let me go.

"LET ME GO! RELEASE ME NOW!"

She get's a needle. My eyes widen. The syringe is full, and I kick her hand, she foolishly drops it, and it breaks. She looks at me, with a glare. She whispers to where she is, and a few campers come out from the shadow's, with more syringe's. They charge at me, and begin to press the top of the needle.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I WILL MURDER YOU ALL!", I yell, kicking each syringe they try to push into my legs.

"Don't worry Percy, I'm just going to inject this into your legs so that you won't cause, 'Trouble".

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! DON'T EVEN FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

The door opens, and I see mist come out. Annabeth and the other 2 campers turn, pulling out their knives. They go outside, only me hearing screams of them, what such fools. I see that my sword is on the other side. I grin, once more, with victory on my face. I start to reach to my pocket ... a bit of pain, but nothing that makes me smile!

I unlock the chains, and my other one, until I get out from my bed. I notice that the windows are blocked with triggers ... large triggers that have alarms connected to them ... So, I just went for my sword. I continued, and left the cabin. I walked around, looking at the floor, bushes, tree's, anything to let me know I was being watched.

I moved, I saw a trip wire, and jumped over it. I continue to walk ... the Big House.

I stare at it, the old rust bucket, just begging for me to burn it to the grounds ...

I walk towards the end of the camp, but notice that their were tons of people were blocking the front of the camp. I see to myself that a godly presence was over there. I squint, and see that there is a blue aura around them ... Dad.

"I see that you got out Percy ... Quite impressive."

I turn, and see Hestia. One of my most favorite goddesses, and she's here ...

"Percy ... I want you to come with me, come on."

"Hehehehe ..."

She looks at me, confused.

"You think I'll go back into that hell hole?"

"What are you taking about?"

"You think I'm going to go back to Tartarus!? I lost my cousins, and my life to you gods ... You think I am going with you?"

She looks at me, with a frown.

"Perc-"

"SHUT UP! AND I CALLED YOU ONE OF MY FAVORITE'S!"

Some people look towards me, and start running to me, now with bigger syringe's. What are with the syringe's!? I take out my sword, and being to strike at one of them. And you know what? Tartarus must be a fan of me, because when I swung that at the camper, and he dissolved into dust. I grin when I see that he is a pile of ash's. I turn to Hestia, her eyes, widening with fear.

I turn back once more, and kill of more campers, mt grin, getting larger and larger. I see that ash's are everywhere, and all the other campers, all going back to the front of the camp, scared of me swinging one of them with the sword. I finally turn back to Hestia, moving back, her eyes, widening more and more I keep moving towards her.

"P-Perseus ..."

I cringe ... I look at her, with a glare.

"Don't ... CALL ME THAT!"

I swing, she dodges the tip of the blade. I swing once more, she dodges again ... I don't want to swing, but my body wants to continue. I stand still, and she stands still as well.

"Gggrrrr ..."

"Percy?"

I move my head, slightly to the left. I see my dad, his eyes, with tears ... his hands, holding his trident ...

"Percy, is that you?"

I stay silent, and move my body towards him now ... No regret on what I do next ...

"Percy ... It's me ... your father."

"No ..."

"What?"

"I said no! Your not a father! A father would stand by their child's side ... NO MATTER WHAT!", I swing at his trident, breaking in half like butter. He looks scared ... I grin, never leaving my side now.

"Percy?"

"Shut up!"

I swing at his arm, he cries in pain, his arm dissolves, Ichor falling from his arm.

"Percy ... Please, stop this nonsense and come home."

"Home? Home ... Oh, right, your mean Tartarus ..."

"No, I mean home, with me, Sally, and Paul."

I look at him, my eyes, filled with rage.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THEIR NAMES!"

I swing at one of his legs, just like his arm, Ichor and ash.

"Percy! Please! Stop!"

"DON'T WORRY, I'LL JUST HELP YOU WITH THAT, 'DAD'."

I swing at him, his other arm, then his other leg, he falls to the floor, tears in his eyes, my grin, never leaving my face ...

"PERCY! DON'T!", yells Hestia. I ignore her, and swing at his head, he turns his head away from me ...

***SLICE!***

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Y-y, you murdered your father ..."

I turn to Hestia ... my grin ... leaving me ...

"Percy ..."

I fall to the floor ... I don't even know what to do now ...

"Percy ... Percy ..."

I ... I cry ... I realized what I had done ... I had killed my Father, Poseidon, God of the Sea's, Horse's, Water, and Earthquake's ...

"Percy ... please respond ..."

I look at Hestia, her eyes, also with tears ...

"I ... I'm sorry ..."

I grab my sword, and run towards the front camp, everyone leaving, going back to the inside, and holding onto Hestia, asking her questions. I hear someone yelling my name, but I ignore it, and run, wherever I go, I need to leave as soon as possible ...

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy? Hope so, because it took my 3 days, just to think of this chapter itself. Now, go get yourself something to eat, because the next one will require a snack, since it will be very long, Enjoy! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Perseus the Lone

**Welcome ... to my fantastic Percy-is-a-killer FanFiction! Now ... I have some news.**

**1. My Big test. This test will determine my future and life ... until next grade. But, this also decides that, my parents want me to pass, and If I don't ... I won't be going on the computer till I'm 40.**

**2. No flames. I don't care, if like:" Hey, Hestia is to serious to be with Percy, why not Pertemis?"**

**Just Shut the F*** up. This, is a Perstia. Besides, I have 2 ways that I'm going to make Percy, and Hestia be together, and 1 of them will be revealed this chapter.**

** sword that Percy got will be gone this or a few chapters later. I don't want Percy to be to over-powered, because if I do, then I might as well start typing like this:"Ilookather,hereyesascoolasthesea", So yeah. I will either make it so that Percy is either Mage style, or High-Classed Swordsman. I will decide ... And I have a sudden erge of making Percy act allot like an Elsword Class.**

**4. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hestia's<strong>_** Pov**

... I cry, as one of my fellow brethren, die in front of my eyes. My eyes, tearing up with tiny clouds, tinnier rain drops of tears falling from my eyes. I could hear my little 'Brother's', thoughts.

"Don't worry ... When I come back, make sure Percy ... is ... okay ...", is what I heard, and soon, the voice of Poseidon was gone, just Ichor and Ash left. I looked towards Percy, tears in his eyes. He may have killed a man, but even if a man does that, there is always one person who feels sad for that person.

And I realized it was me ...

"Hestia!"

I look around, all the campers, walking towards me, while others running away from Percy, running out from the gate. I try to get away from them, but they grab my arms, as I call Percy.

"Percy!"

He ignores me, and he continues to run, while all the campers drag me towards the big house. I looked at them, flame's erupting from me. The campers cried in pain, and ran back to their cabins. I look back towards the gate, my rage into sorrow. I go inside the Big House, and enter, seeing no one but the gods.

"Is he still in bed? What was the ruckus out there?", worried Hades.

"He ... escaped."

Everyone started to go crazy, Zeus going to most crazy, yelling out that their all doomed, Apollo and Hermes not worrying one bit, Hades and me, sweating and worrying, while Dionysus, Athena, Demeter, Artemis, and Hephaestus were all in a corner, talking in hush whispers. And Ares, with Hera, were going crazy like Zeus, but instead of yelling, they were murdering each other.

"Okay, we have a plan.", said Athena.

Everyone looked at her, except for Dionysus, Demeter, Artemis, and Hephaestus.

"Since, we were delivered back Perseus back by the odd figure, everything seemed to be better than usual, Perseus, unconscious ...", everyone, looking down, including me.

"But, we have a plan, but it may require Perseus to be lone."

I started at her, as if she was insane.

"First, we need to get Annabeth to swear on the Styx to Artemis, giving her enough strength to go kill Percy if she has to ..."

*Cough, Cough*

"... Second, we are going to need Olympus, to be shut down ... like again, and go find Perseus before any harm happens to him."

*Cough, Cough*

*Cough, Cough*

"And third, when we find him, we'll either send him back to Tartarus, or murder him are selves."

"Okay, there are allot of problems with that plan, and allot of mistakes as well", says Ares.

Athena looks at him, a glare on her face.

"Okay, name some of the flaws."

"One, Perseus can be anywhere in the world."

"That's just one."

"Fine, let me finish. Two, I may like to kill the Pip-squeak, but what if we just throw him into the River of Hypnos."

"Well-"

"And Three. Annabeth has to be trained, since she CLEARLY has experience in dagger's and knives."

"SHUT UP!", yelled Athena.

"I GET IT! MY DAUGHTER IS ANY KIND OF WOMAN THAT IS TREATED BY SHIT, BUT WHAT ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER!?"

"YOU DON'T DARE TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!"

"Alright, break it up!", shouted Artemis, Ares and Athena having smug looks on their faces.

"Look, how about this. However Perseus decides his fate, the consequences will act upon him?", she said, raising her hand. I saw Hephaestus, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Hera, Ares, and I, raised my hand. Athena and the other's looked mad, but then flashed out, unknown.

"Alright, I suggest we look at the following places in this map, these are the spots that Perce would hang out the most.", said Apollo, pointing at Florida, Washington, and China.

"Perseus has been to China!?"

"Yeah, I actually took him there to score some digits with other girls in-case this thing with Annabeth goes flat on the floor."

"Whatever, Hermes and Hera, you go to Washington, Ares and I will go to China, and Hestia and Apollo will go to Florida."

"Aww yeah, I get to see more babes than ever!"

"Just go already."

"See ya there Hest.", said Apollo, leaving in his golden flash, along with the others.

"I see ... you feel sad for Perseus."

I turn, to see Aphrodite, her face, into a smirk.

"Yes, Perseus is-"

"Save it Hesty, I know you maybe the Goddess of the Hearth, but I know you have a flaming heart."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am the goddess of love,"pulling out lipstick,"But that doesn't mean a Goddess of the Hearth can't have feelings for a child of the Sea."

"Are you saying-"

"Yes, you and Perseus are my new couple! I'll call it ... Perstia!"

"Look, Aphrodite, Just because I am the Goddess of the Hearth, doesn't mean that I-"

"Hestia, we both know that every man you see, you call a pig, because they always look at your breasts, or look at your ass, but I know that there is one man out there in the world, and Perseus Achilles Jackson is his name."

"Aphrodite-"

"Hesty, think about it, alright? Perseus is alone know, and we both know you would make Perseus your man ever since he gave you the jar."

"Aphrodite, just stop the nonsense."

She looks at me, her smirk growing a bit more.

"Alright, maybe love is lying to me, and you just like Perseus as a Demigod, but I know that feeling is in your heart, now, see ya later Hestia.", she said, winking and soon flashing out with pink smoke falling out from her flash.

I knew she knew I was lying, cause in fact, I did love Perseus, but I didn't even know if he would accept me if I told him if we can ever fix him ...

**"Hestia, are you coming?"**

**"Oh ... right, sorry Apollo, I was just having a talk with Aphrodite."**

**"Alright, come on and hurry-up slow poke!"**

I sighed. I hope Perseus is alright ... wherever he is ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 years later, since Perseus was ever found ...<strong>_

* * *

><p>It's been 7,300 days since I've seen Thalia, Nico, and Percy. Yes, Thalia and Nico came back, but didn't have a smile. They have faces of anger on their faces. They yelled at us, except for the ones who didn't blame Perseus, which was no-one.<p>

**"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"**

**"YOU SON OF A BITCH DAD! AND I HAD THE MOST BIT OF RESPECT FOR YOU UNCLE ZEUS, BUT I JUST SEE THAT YOUR A GIANT PRICK!"**

Zeus of course, was furious with his daughter and nephew, and received the most second powerful punishment ... Banishment.

**"Enjoy freedom while you can. We'll just join Percy and declare war with Olympus!"**

**"How do you know that Perseus will join you in war?"**

**"He's are cousin. He would trust us, unlike Gods who've been corrupted by power!"**,they said, leaving Thalia crushing the entrance with her fists while Nico threw his sword at his father.

**"You made him leave ... Nico the Nice Guy is now dead. Enjoy it, 'dad'."**, Nico then left with Thalia, the entrance starting to collapse. As the room collapsed, it re-formed back, looking nice and tidy. I was even more sadder.

This is even worse than I thought. If I am correct, when all 3 of them collide and try to stop us, We'll go down in flames ...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!", loudly laughing Zeus.

"THEY THINK THEY CAN STOP US!? ARTEMIS! REMOVE THALIA FROM YOUR GROUP!"

"Bu-"

"NO BUT'S! REMOVE HER, NOW!"

Artemis had a glare, including the other gods, some of them left, while Artemis was twirling her finger, yellow-ish silver dust started to move around her finger, and when she blew, the dust remove from itself, making it just two different dusts now: Yellow, and Silver.

I looked at Zeus, his ego growing more, and soon, flashing out. I stared at the others left ... Hades, Hermes, Apollo, and surprisingly, Hera.

"I don't like this ...", said Apollo.

"...", Hades, crying, and then flashing out.

"Neither do I, but your father is insane with his ego, Apollo."

*Sighs*

"I need to deliver a package to ... What the ..."

"What?"

"This package is for Blue Sugar."

"So?"

"Don't your people know? Perseus likes the color blue! And, who else would use Blue Sugar!? Sally is, in no offence if she can hear me, but she is too old to make food anymore."

"Okay, but Perseus doesn't know how to bake."

I sat there, remembering what I did a couple of weeks before he left.

"Actually, I actually helped Perseus with baking a couple of weeks ago ..."

"Wait, what!?"

"No time for questions! If we can find Perseus, we can get him to Olympus!"

"But how are we suppose to do that? He has the Sword of Tartarus with him."

"Look, if we can get him to get to at least come with us, we'll be able to take him with us!"

"Alright ... but I don't like where this is going ..."

"It'll be fine Hestia, look, we'll follow this package, and find him!"

"Alright ... Still, makes me wonder how you were never able to find him, and yet, he ordered Blue Sugar on Amazon."

"Makes me wonder too, but we gotta go, before the other's find out!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>So everyone, how did you enjoy the chapter? Fine? Good? Okay-ish? Well ... I might post a chapter from the 28-30, because when I go testing, I'm going to stay off for a while, I got my most major tests: Writing, Math, and Reading. Please wish me luck, and If I pass, I get to post 2 chapters, for every story! Except for one of my other stories, Pokémon: The Raven's Story. That the story will be made into ... Well, actually, your Percy Jackson fans, not Pokémon fans. Well, if some of you are, expect a new story on 3-28 or 29, anyway, WISH. ME. LUCK. Rags signing off, peace!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Perseus the Found

**Hello everyone, I see your back again for more of my fan-fiction. Well, glad you came, cause I got more! Now, that I have done 1/3 of my testing done, still no grade, I am going to try to put as many chapters as I can before I fail ... if I do. So, let's begin ... TOWARDS WITH HESTIA AND APOLLO!**

* * *

><p>Apollo's Pov<p>

So ... this is what it's like back in Florida? Thought there would be more young women ... what? Oh right, you people must have forgot that I can morph. Anyways, I see dark red flames appear, and Hestia comes out from the flames. She looks almost as if she was crying.

"Hey, don't worry, we can still save Perce before he becomes insane Hest."

She looks at me, and cries, sitting on the grassy floor, in criss-cross apple sauce style. She morphs into her little 8 year old self, and she puts her hand out. Of course, being with the way of the ladies, I take.

We walk along the pavement road, very dark and disturbing. For instance: Two hobos fighting over a piece with feces all over it, Raccoon's driving a car and crashing it, and a giant Cafe over crowded.

"Yeah ... let's see," I look at the piece of paper Hermes gave me, "2911 Long-Wood."

Hestia looks at the sign next to us, "Here we are then, this is Long-Wood."

It was pretty disturbing with a capital D ... hehe, D.

We walked, wandering, until we reached the home. It was ... dark. Really, it was as if there was this black aura around the house, like ... it was being used for dark things, and trust me, I know dark.

"Apollo ... this is apparently where one of Percy's locations is suppose to be ... I really don't like this."

"Look, we'll just go in, find him, and lure him back towards Olympus, alright?"

She looked at me, tears across her face.

"... Trust me, Percy is fine," were the last words I said before I opened the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percy's Pov<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Blood ... Blood ... Blood ...", were words that I could only say.<p>

"Blood ... Blood ... Blood ..."

I hear the door to my little shack of my home open, and I stand still, putting my fingers in my mouth, biting the nails as if I was a maniac. The door closed behind the people who came inside, me, not trying to say the only one word of red, gushing, liquid.

"I told you, everything is fine Hestia."

H-Hestia ...

"Apollo, I feel something is in a few rooms ahead from us ..."

A-A-Apollo ...

"Fine, then let's check them."

I hear the sound from one of the rooms from my left open, and close. Next was the right ... and close. A few more times ... and soon, the door to my room starts to move ... slowly, creaking, until light can be seen from the ... Hestia, and this ... Apollo.

"P-Percy?", a woman says, her hair, long and straight, very red, wearing a dark red jacket, light red shorts, red sneakers ... the only thing that wasn't red was here eyes, they were black.

"Oh my god ... Perce ...", said the man, having tan skin, almost to his shoulders, long light brown hair, wearing a Hawaiin shirt with little Hula girls on them, green sandals, and light blue shorts ... blue ...

"Percy ... what happened to you?", Hestia said, onto the verge of tears. She came close, and one of my fingers popped from my mouth ...

"_Bood ..._"

"What?", said Apollo.

2 fingers from my right come out, and the same word wants to come out, but I want it to stop ...

"_Blod ..._"

"Percy, it's me, Hestia and Apollo."

All of my fingers come out, and I put my hand on-top of my mouth, but moves quickly until my heart and mind become one with my mouth ...

**"BLOOD!"**

* * *

><p>Hestia's Pov<p>

Blood ... Why did he say blood?

He gets down like a dog, and starts running out from us, his thin body, able to get out from me and Apollo's legs. His eyes ... blood-shot, his hair, more dustier than his Raven-ish hair. His shirt, that said Camp-Half Blood, it wasn't on him anymore, it was just a black shirt now, he was wearing a red jacket, and had a very, very skeleton shaped head.

He runs towards the 2nd door to the right, and we follow him.

***SNAP!***

The door shuts, me and Apollo enter it, and soon, we see that it has something we didn't see in it before.

It had a bed, a dresser, a small TV with the Antenna's looking like as if it was a flame. There was also a closet, and what seemed to be shaking. I pressed my hand towards the knob, and get ready to open.

"P-Percy?", I say one last time, and open the door, revealing a crying Perseus. His eyes, soulless, as if he had never seen another living soul.

"W-Why are you here?", he said, tears falling from his eyes.

"Percy ... some of us never wanted to give you harm ... Please, come back.", I said, stretching my hand towards him.

"How can I trust you both?", starting to almost trust us, but hesitating to.

"I swear on the Styx I wont hurt you.", and just as I say, thunder rumbles.

"...", he stays silent.

"I'm going to wait outside-"

"Apollo."

"What?"

I stare at him, waiting to swear to the Styx.

"Oh, right. I promise, on the Styx, to not hurt Percy at any moment in my life.", and thunder rumbled as well.

"Now, I'm going to wait outside, so, yeah ...", he said, leaving outside the door.

I turn towards Percy, I try to release my hand from his, but he doesn't let go.

"Percy, are you alright?

"I just want it to end ...", saying the only a few words, instead of saying blood.

"I do too Percy, I do too ..."

He comes out, his eyes, gaining a bit more glow. I let him rest his head on my lap, and he does, as I pet his hair, as he sleeps, smiling. I smile too, he rests his head a bit better, and soon, hear snoring from the 20 year old boy. _**(A:N: I made Percy 20, well, everyone that I am putting in here is 20, except for the gods, and**_** Grover)**

**"Hestia, you coming?"**

**"Yes, just contact Hermes and tell him we found Percy."**

**"Alright, I'm just going to make some blue ice tea, you want some?"**

**"Leave me and Percy some, alright?"**

**"Okay, just hurry."**

**"I'm trying, I'm trying ..."**, are the last words I say, feeling happiness once more ...

* * *

><p>Nico's Pov<p>

Not much can be said when we left that room. We had only made enough progress to make it towards Camp-Jupiter. We had only been able to get half of them to join us, including Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Piper, excluding everyone else. Yeah, we atleast have half of them on are side, and are going to bring Percy with us to kill the gods.

We had set camp in Canada, That's right, Canada. Why Canada? Because the gods are to vulnerable to strike us there. We had almost gotten everything we needed, we even took some left over supplies from an old base full of Roman equipment, though, we stayed with are old equipment while everyone else took the rest.

"So far, we have almost everything, but we are still missing 2 things.", said Thalia, leader of the base. I was going to be leader, but until she almost broke my ear in half, so I gave her my leadership, of course.

"Tonight, we feast, and now wait till morning, so tonight, we eat like kings and queens!", I said.

"Good, now, good night everyone!", said Thalia.

Me and Thalia left the entrance of the base, everyone, eating food that was stolen from Jupiter. Thalia and I left towards the main base room, and sighed.

"I don't even think we're going to make this without him.", she said. I stare into her eyes, as I hug her, while she cries.

"It's alright Thal's, we're going to defeat the gods ... but there is someone we need as well if we're going to kill the gods with ..."

"I'm just scared we'll be trapped forever without him."

"Don't worry Thalia, we'll get him, and together, we will all be back together, just like before."

She smiles, as do I, and we rest, while everyone else get's in the room as well to sleep, all 200,000 campers sleeping in the large Iceberg ...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all, hope you enjoyed this chapter. So um ... hope you all enjoyed, and see ya guys, but um ... guys, please don't flame or hate, seriosuly, don't do it. Anyway ... yeah, remember when you read that Percy was allot like someone from Lord of the Rings? That was on perpose since no-one was able to find him all these years. Anyway, bye!<strong>

**-Son of Norse Doomsday**


	6. Chapter 6: Perseus, the Removed

**Nice to see everyone again ... I guess I should influence the Devil this chapter, since he is the seconded main character, anyway, let's begin!**

* * *

><p><em>Crying, on his boarded up room, filled with dust and tears, was Percy Jackson. He, has lost Apollo, and Hestia to Athena and Zeus, after Artemis was able to track the sent of his new fate. Yes, Artemis found his new fates scent, it was dark red, somewhat blue now, and soon, it was just red. He sat there, echoing the words they said that Athena said.<em>

**_"If you want them back, like the others, go back to Tartarus, from whence you came ..."_**_, She said, a glare along with a smirk on her face. She and Zeus didn't even bother to drag him with them, since Percy was knocked out after Hestia and Apollo were gagged._

**_"Per-"_**_, Hestia said, the only few letters she could say, along with Apollo, but he was knocked out as well. Percy stood there, with his eyes, barley open, seeing what was left of the room ..._

_"It's all my fault ...", he said, crying even more. He still sat there, thinking of ways to stop this madness._

_"Use the Sword ...", he thought, but he realized that there were more than 2 gods, and the sword was taken from him._

_"... Gods ... I need more gods on my side ...", he said, out-loud this time._

_"I need ... more Gods ..."_

_He got up, feeling dizzy, and started to move to the kitchen. He went inside, and looked for any sort of rainbow, and saw one by the sink, maybe something Apollo or Hestia was about to make an I.M. He knew he had to help Hestia and Apollo, so he grabbed a Golden Drachma, and started to say the message, in a straight face._

_"S-S-Show me ... T-T-Thantos!", he said, a really dark cloaked man appeared, on a throne, he sat there, looking through an I-pad, scrolling on who has left the Doors of Death, and who has accepted Fate._

_"So Perseus ... Let me guess, you need a favor?"_

_"Y-Yes."_

_"Well, you came to the right place, since my brother has started something called:'The New Fate', or something like that."_

_"Wait ... wha-what does this: "The New Fate', thing do?"_

_Thantos looked quite bored, and looked at his I-pad once more._

_"He said: 'This Fate, is a new one, where you can change your own! This is a new way to change your life, or be consumed like the others have, trying to escape my Doom ...', or, what he put as a message."_

_"... W-Who is your brother again?"_

_"Moros, why?"_

_"It's just that-"_

_"You've lost someone you know and love?"_

_"..."_

_"I see ... well, there are some great things too it ... but there is one thing you MUST, lose, to gain ... your new Fate ..."_

_"A-And what would that be?"_

_"... You'll find out, your beginning of: 'The New Fate', is in ... right ... now", he said, and soon, Percy fell towards the floor, hitting his head near the counter ..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Percy's Mind ...<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Percy opened his eyes, seeing a dark red void, no other color but a dark colored man, he seemed to be the only figure here. He seemed to only be wearing a dark hood, and his face, un-see-able. He walked towards Percy, and stopped dead in his track's.<em>

**"This is the Realm of the Doomed. I ... am Moros, Primordial of Doom."**_, he said, his figure, starting to wave right to left._

_"I-"_

**"I know who your are, 'Percy', so ... you want to change your Fate, correct?"**

_"Y-"_

**"Alright then ... let me begin with the first words on changing ..."**

_Moros pointed to the floor, and Percy jumped back, and soon, he saw a giant river of Styx, now forming around him to Moros. _

**"Son of Poseidon ... And all those who dare speak this ... from the dawn of ages, the Fates have always decreed that one person must die ... one must live ... and the others, will be decided by cruel punishment ... But today, the Fates cannot destroy this new way for deciding anyone's Fate ..."**

_The Styx, began to turn more dull, while Moros was speaking in Greek, soon, it almost looked as if he was saying the words, but there was no voice to tell them, and the Styx was too dark, that you couldn't even see bubble's or like that._

**"Son of Poseidon ... You are to now, bathe in the Styx. Leaving the Styx here, will make you even more vulnerable to hits and bites of the sort ... You must stay attention of only nothing, leave it as clear as the void if you, me, and Styx, were not here. Soon ... when you enter the Styx, it will even hurt more than last time you entered ... but there is a catch to entering."**

_Moros cleared his throat, and began again._

**"Once you have entered the lake, you will be by yourself. When you hear it, you will see your darkest nightmare ... if you happen to defeat it anyway you can ... do nothing to it."**

_Percy looked at him, confused. Moros, pointing towards the river, and soon, spoke once more._

**"Enter Percy ... you must, and if not do not, you will be so vulnerable, that you won't even be able to breath correctly ..."**

_Percy stood there, and thought to himself._

_(I can do this ... I can do this ...)_

_He soon entered, and began to feel pain, until the River was to deep, that he was inside the Styx, but you couldn't see a hair on his raven-black head. He felt almost as if he was going to drown ... and soon, he went unconsciousness, yet again ..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deeper in Percy's Mind ...<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Percy woke up, and saw that he was nowhere near the Styx now. He looked around, and saw a mirror infront of him, now starting to notice this. He looked at it, and so did his reflection. He came towards it, and was centimeters away, when he felt like he should touch the glass ... his reflections hand shot out from the mirror.<em>

_It was only black, and it grabbed on towards Percy's arm, and soon, a dark clone of Perseus appeared. He seemed to only have the color black everywhere, except his eyes, they were red._

**_"I am your nightmare Perseus ... Yes, you were expecting something more ... dark? Correct?"_**

_"W-What are you going to do to me?"_

**_"Hmm ... So many things to offer and deny ... but, since Moros told me you wanted to change your Fate, I guess I must change it the hard way to work ... so, let's begin."_**

_Percy sat down, in criss-cross, and his mirrored self did as well._

**_"First, We must begin with the most harmful of harmful ways to help you ..."_**

_Percy looked at him, a bit scared._

**_"If you want to help all of the gods who swore to__ help,"_**_, he said, grinning, his teeth, a nice shade of white, **"We must begin ... with breaking your legs."**_

_"Wait, what!?"_

**_"Do not question why, just follow along ... so, do you accept?"_**

_Percy hesitated, but he knew he had to save Hestia, Apollo, and the others who wanted to help him with his insanity ... it could have struck at them if he didn't want to help, and just went by himself._

_"I-I-I ... I ... I accept.", he said, showing his mirror self, his arms, about to get ready to rip them._

_The mirror started to grab a tight firm between his legs, and got ready to yank. The Mirror began to grin, and soon:_

_"A-", Percy said, he remembered to stay silent, or the consequences would start. He was very tired, and realized that he was going to die from blood loss ... he cried a bit._

**_"Ah ... now, the first of five steps have ended. Now, we must remove those flimsy arms of yours, they are so pathetic, even to carry a sword, nay ... a knife."_**

_Percy hesitated to give them to him, but remembered Hestia and the others who wanted to help ..._

_He gave it his arms, and the Mirror spoke again._

**_"Ripping your arms and legs now ... do you accept?"_**

_"I-I accept."_

_The same thing as before, and soon, he was just a body, lying on the floor._

**_"Continuing with three of five, now, let's cut those ears off, they don't deserve to even hear a pin drop ..."_**

_As well, it happened once more, and he could barley hear the Mirror now._

**_(We are on the second to final step ... We must remove those stupid little eyes, they don't deserve to even blink!")_**

_As well, it removed his eyes, and of course, his sight of vision, was removed, and he had just lay there, waiting for the final step ... _

**_(I am now in your mind Perseus ... Just like how I was when this whole mess got started from the beginning ... I will invade your mind, and corrupt every single piece of it, and soon, you'll be a dog, barking for bones filled with large amounts on Insanity ... don't worry ... since we have finished, I shall give you a new presence to help you now ... Go! Leave this Void of Doom, and go find them! But, warning you, that if you fail to succeed with this power ... you will plummet, into deep ... darkness ... Goodbye ... Percy ...)_**

_Soon, Percy began to wake with his eyes, almost as if the Mirror didn't take them from him. He stood up, and noticed that there was a sticky note on his forehead. He grabbed the note, and read ..._

_"Percy ... you have passed with your new Fate. Now, whatever you do, is being written down by the Fates now. Now, use this wisely Percy, and bring Zeus and the other gods down! For Rome and Greece!_

_ -Thantos"_

_He looked around, and looked in a mirror. He was shocked, immediately, at what he saw.__His eyes, were just black now, and his hair, seemed to be ... black. Literally, his hair was as dark as an abandoned basement. He seemed to be sweating, and knew this wouldn't help him still. He looked towards the door, and decided to get some gods roaming the earth._

_He went towards the door, and held the handle tightly ... and opened it, seeing the world once more. He felt the breeze of the world on his shoulders ... and looked outside. It was noon, very dark, and no lights were on. He moved a leg outside ... but recoiled it back. He knew that he had to go rescue Hestia and the others, but what was the point of removing all of his limbs, get some rare power, and not use it to save his friends ... friends ..._

_He out-put his leg again, and again, the same result ... until he forced it on the step. He was screaming in pain, as he knew he couldn't stand the outside world. He let it stand there, and moved his next leg, outwards as well. He couldn't stand it, but kept going on-wards._

_He started baby-steps, and soon, he tried moving his arms, hurting as well. He started to feel pain, and felt very dizzy, but trying not to fall to the floor, and sleep. He continued, walking as fast as possible, and then even tried to run, but just fell, and tried to get up, and did._

_"I-I will ... save you all ... no matter how much I must risk ... I will have vengeance and blood over me if I have to do this!", he yelled, making the whole world shiver. He knew that he needed more power, to rival the gods with there power, and he knew just the gods and goddesses to ask for help ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Take, this you people. I ... am going to make this series ... ah forget it, I'm going to watch Attack on Titan ... Oh right, People, for those who watched it already, I haven't, because I am lazy, alright? Don't get fucking mad at me, I'm the fucking son of Doomsday ... Pip-Squeak.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Perseus, the Murderer

**Hello everyone ... nice to see that everyone has atleast given me some time ... or a large amount, at the least, to give me a sec and let me think, on a new chapter, m'k? Well, I'm going to replace this chapter with the old chapter 7, and see if it works out better ...**

* * *

><p><em>... Percy crawled on the cold, broken, and wet pavement, of road. He didn't accept anyone's help when it was offered, to determined to help his friends ... but, by the time he reached the beginning of New York, that was when he had actually started to wonder a few things now, as well as now able to walk; even if his knee caps where in pain.<em>

_He seemed very curious on whether or not that Hestia and Apollo would help him ... but he ignored the feeling, already knowing that he had atleast two friends left in this world ..._

_He walked towards his apartment, instead of going to the Empire State building, considering the fact that if he was ACTUALLY, going to attack by himself, he was going to atleast need a weapon. He had reached the door of the apartment, and saw a note, and read:_

_"Gone for now, going to Alaska!_

_ -S.J "_

_He read the note one more time ... and just grabbed it, and soon, ripped it to shreds. He rammed into the door, and with success, broke the hinge's, and soon, stumbled into the living room, where he could see his old 'home'._

_It smelled like old rotten garbage, a large amount of dust, with a hint of dead rodent in the corner._

_Yup, this was his 'old home'._

_He soon took the chance to fall onto the couch, and take a little nap ... or what he called, which was really just watching TV. He grabbed the remote, and soon, as he pressed the red button, he saw a news report._

**_"Breaking news: Thousands of Teenagers found in Alaska"_**

_He saw the title, and knew he had to read this._

**_"After hearing yells and screams from the ground, Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis, had discovered a large room full of teenagers in "Leather"._**

_Percy stopped staring, looked at the door, thinking he saw something ... but instead of checking, he moved on with the report._

**_"-agers in a giant, cored, room, and they wore this weird looking leather, some of them when they had discovered we went through a hole hidden under a rock, they just completely scared, while some of them tried to attack, but stopped, _****_says Sally Jackson._****_"_**

_Percy saw a number of faces he had seen from camp ... but then it came to two faces he had seen before in all of his life._

_He recoiled from the couch, as he saw their faces. His eyes, thinking they were telling them lies, and after rubbing them, they still told the truth. He shook his head no, as he saw them ... It was his cousins, Nico Di Angelo, and Thalia Grace._

_"..."_

_He remained silent the whole time, thinking this was a lie._

**_"People have said that this is 25 year old, Thalia Grace, who died of a car crash with her mother at the age of 6, and 24 year old Nico Di Angelo, who had died 3 years ago, in a plain crash."_**

_He looked at the TV for the final time, barley accepting the program was real._

**_"Thank you ... Athena? Nice to meet you."_**

**_"You too Bob!", _**_said the woman, who was actually a stunning news reporter, and soon, grinned._

_Percy looked at the faces one more time ... 'Nico Di Angelo & Thalia Grace', it said. He looked at it over and over again ... until he heard it._

***BANG!***

_Percy moved to the floor, and soon, the couch spot he sat on had erupted into flames. He looked at the door way, and saw something even harder in his head._

_It was a man, atleast the height of the door way, 5,6; having long white hair that reached to his shoulders, had pale white skin, wearing red goggles, a light brown fedora, trench coat, and had fur boots._

_"Blast! Stand still kid!", he yelled, and pulled out a gun, made of a shiny bronze, and soon, twisted the ejector rod, and soon, shot Percy, but missed by an inch of his feet._

_"Gah! Can't even shoot a boy, even if he's standing still like a fool!", he yelled, and twisted the ejector rod, and the results were the same._

_Percy just looked at him ... until he heard him charge at him, pulling out a silvery bronze knife. Percy moved towards the kitchen, and soon, the snow-white haired man lunged ... and fell to the floor._

_"Grr! Stand still you con-tarted varmint!", he yelled once more, and pulled out the bronze gun, and of coursed, missed entirely by hitting the door to Percy's far left ... 2 meters away from him._

_Percy just waited a bit more ... until the man pressed the cylinder release, and reloaded what seemed to be golden bullets with little green flames at the front of it. Percy took the time to run towards him, and kick him straight into the face._

_"GGGAAHHH!", he yelled, holding his face, making the bag full of bullets and his bronze gun fall to the floor._

_Percy grabbed the gun, and quickly reloaded the gun, grabbed the pile of bullets, and soon, put the gun near the mans face. The man didn't notice until he revealed his now broken red goggles, now able to see that the man had menacing dark red eyes._

_"-Ah ...", he stopped yelling._

_"..."_

_Percy put his finger in the trigger hole, and the man cried out._

_"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Please! Here, I'll put my weapon away, and you remove your finger from the trigger ...", he said, and threw the silver knife to the broken doorway._

_Percy removed his finger, but still had the gun in the mans face._

_"... Your lucky I want you to answer my damn questions old man ...", he said, and moved the gun out of the man's face._

_"T-Thank y-"_

_"Quiet!", he said, and soon hit the man in the face with the butt of the bronze revolver._

_"I-I'm sorry."_

_" ... First, who are you?", he said, raising the gun a bit higher._

_The man put his hands up to his face as a shield, "Sam Winston! Son of Athena! 32 years old! Original inventor of guns!"_

_"Second, who sent you here to kill me?", he said, and instead of raising it higher, he put the gun at his face again._

_"I-I can't s-"_

_"YOU BETTER FUCKING TELL ME, OR YOUR BRAINS ARE GOING TO BE ALL OVER THE DAMN FLOOR!", Percy yelled._

_Cedric cried,"LORD ZEUS SENT ME HERE," he said crying, massive amounts of tears in his eyes," HE TOLD ME TO KILL YOU, AND KILL YOUR COUSINS ALONG WITH YOU!", he said, crying on the floor._

_"FINAL, WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR ARE, TRYING TO KILL ME!?", he yelled, his finger back on the trigger._

_"I WAS TOLD TO!', he yelled, crying even more._

_Percy ended his rage ... but then hit Sam with the gun on his face again, blood all over his face._

_"Now ... either, get blown in the damn brains, if you HAD ANY, OR GET THE HELL OUT NOW!", he yelled, and soon, Sam ran towards the door, but Percy didn't let him get out._

_Percy shot Sam in the knee, and soon, Sam cried out in pain as he fell. Percy walked towards the doorway, and as Sam tried to crawl away ... Percy grabbed him by the hair, and yanked him into the room._

_"PLEASE! NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!", Sam cried, while Percy grabbed the silver knife._

_"... Hehehe ...", Percy said, dropping Sam onto the couch._

_Sam tried to flee, but Percy shot his arms and other knee, Sam, crying for help, but soon, Percy grabbed some tape that was on the coffee table, and tied it over his mouth, going even far more sinister than he had ever gone._

_"Sam ... oh, dear Sam ... Sammy Sam ... Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, SAM! ... Were going to play a little game ...", he said, tying his arms and knee's to the couch, Sam, crying even harder than before now._

_"Aww ... your crying tears of joy, aren't you? So am I!", he said, moving the knife close to his chest._

_"MMMMMMM!", Sam yelled._

_"Let's begin ... whatever you say, I'll do, m'k?", he said._

_"MMMMMM!", he yelled._

_Percy smiled ... and then made a menacing grin._

_"Stab you in the chest you say?", he said, his eyes, growing a bit larger than before._

_Sam tried to shake his head for no, but instead, Percy made it look like he was shaking yes._

_"If you say so ... HAHAHA!", he screamed with laughter, and soon, began to open wounds over Sam, and soon, heard steps at the door way, and looked over, as he saw Sam, his eyes losing focus._

_He saw them ... His mother and step-father. They both saw him, and looked at him in horror._

_"Hi mommy ... Hi daddy ... Night-Night!", he screamed, and soon, attacked ..._

* * *

><p><strong>This has to be better, if it isn't, screw you, if it is, hope so, since that gun that Percy got is going to be his weapon for a while ... anyway ... see you guys later ...<strong>


End file.
